One Night Stand?
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: One-night stands were supposed to be just one night, correct? So why were they celebrating their 3 month anniversary right now? Ronaldshipping GrimsleyXShauntal Two-shot.


**Me: Yay! A TWO-shot! I don't understand why I can think of story ideas for everything except the crap people actually whanna read…Huh, whatever.**

**I got this idea from being introduced to Ronaldshipping, which is Grimsley and Shauntal from Pokémon in a relationship. In literately **_**every**_** one of the stories I read between these two had them screwing each other through pantyhose, while Shauntal read to Grimsley and had Grimsley totally doing inappropriate things with his face to Shauntal so she could get "inspiration" for her "erotica" novels. I do NOT know how **_**any **_**of this shizz started, but I'm not complaining.**

**The first chapter is sort-of told from Shauntal's point of view. The second will be told from both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, and I have never had a one-night stand\ 3 month relationship. Sucks, doesn't it?**

* * *

><p>One-night stands were supposed to be just one night, correct? So how come they were celebrating their 3 month anniversary right now?<p>

This thought had gone through Shauntal's mind several times that day. The young writer just couldn't believe this whole relationship had started with a one night stand…Sure, the sex had been magical, but it wasn't good enough to bring two people together. She then smiled.

'_But it _wasn't_ sex that brought us together, now was it?'_ She thought to herself and looked over to her boyfriend. His turquoise eyes shimmering as he poured two glasses of red wine. He was so handsome, so intelligent and yet at the same time…he had an arrogant aura to him that only he could pull off without seeming rude. The cocky smirk that she was so accustomed to dissolved into a true smile when his fingers brushed hers as he passed the fancy glass of wine over to her. She smiled back and took a dainty sip, not much of a drinker. But today was a special occasion. Today was the day her and Grimsley announced their relationship to everybody.

It was no secret that the two had sexual tension between them. What was a secret, up until now, was the fact that they were actually acting on these impulses and woke up next to each other every morning. The fact that "they" were a secret was one of the reasons they stayed home on their days off. They scarcely got time alone at work (weather it was a rare day when thousands of Trainers were coming in, or that colleagues wanted to chat) and there was no way in hell they'd get away smooching in public without the media being all over them, so they stayed stowed away at home; sharing butterfly kisses, making out, riding each other until daybreak, going on expensive dates, just lying in each other's, etc. Whatever it was they were doing, as long as they were together, it would be alright. Shauntal chuckled.

'_That sounds like a line from one of my earlier, trashier novels.'_ She frowned. It was right then when she had realized that in the past three months, she had only wrote two or three chapters in only _one_ of her novels. By now, she'd have at least half of them done, or seven more started. She had gotten so caught up in Pokémon battling and being with Grimsley, that she hadn't been able to sit down and actually write. She was also cursed with the dreaded writer's block, that almost _nothing_ could cure.

She glanced at Grimsley's semi open legs and smirked.

Well…._almost_ nothing.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Her boyfriend asked, his voice making chills go down her spine. How a bookworm\author ended up with a ladies man\diva like him still confused her to no end, but she wasn't complaining.

"Nothing, it's just…" She sighed and sat down next to her fellow Elite. She ran her fingers over the expensive glass nestled in her hand. "I just realized I haven't worked on a novel in three months." Shauntal pushed her glasses up, brown eyes resting on the well-dressed male in front of her. He smirked and leaned on his fist.

"Haven't worked on a novel in three months, huh?" He chuckled and looked at her. "We've been together for three months, correct?"

"Uhmm, duh! I mean, today _is_ our three month anniversary."

"So I'm a distraction, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Well, yes…" Grimsley pretended to be hurt, causing Shauntal to smile. "But you can also be a great source of inspiration." She added on, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so, darling?"

"Well, for one thing…the things you say are usually quiet poetic, and give me ideas and plots for my stories. Like last week, you told me something about the stars and darkness or something."  
>"Ah yes, I believe what I had said was, 'Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.'" Shauntal smiled even wider, loving the glimmer in Grimsley's eye as he spoke these kinds of lines. He had always been better with words than Shauntal had been. But when she wrote those words down on paper, it was like you were experiencing what you wear reading.<p>

"So my words are what inspire you?" He asked, continuing the conversation.

"Well not just your words." A seductive look spread across the ghost-type Elites face and she slowly slid forward in her seat, Grimsley's knee resting right in between her legs. "Your…_actions_ tend to help during certain…_hot, steamy sex scenes._ And I would give up anything in the world to just get some of those…'words of advice' right about now. I'm horny as hell and I've got a _serious_ writer's block right about now."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I'll have you up and writing in a matter of minutes-hours." He pressed his soft lips against her chapped ones and lifted her up on the table, ready to "inspire" her until neither could move.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be about how Grimsley and Shauntal manage waking up next to each other, and how a one-night stand ended up in a three month relationship. Sorry if the chapter ended a bit abruptly, but I wanted this story to stay Teen rated so for all the perv's out there, just go read every other Ronaldshipping story.<strong>


End file.
